Quidditch Tryouts
by never.stop.smiling
Summary: One-shot. What happens when Harry sees Ginny in a different light at Quidditch tryouts. set in sixth year, few things different


Disclaimer: I don't own any of J

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.K Rowling's amazing creation**

_Quidditch tryouts_

Harry's POV

I looked out the window and the sun was shining through the white fluffy clouds. The grass had never looked greener and the trees blew in the light breeze. It was a perfect day for flying and I couldn't wait to get out on the broom. I hadn't flown for ages and now I was made Quidditch captain and had to choose a team and organise everything. I wasn't that much of a good leader as much as everybody said I was but I would try my hardest. I wanted nothing more than for Gryffindor to win this year and Slytherin to come last.

I was in my Quidditch robes waiting for Ron to come downstairs. I knew all the people trying out except one. McGonagall had told me that it was someone I knew and that the person was a great flyer. The person didn't want to be known because they were afraid of what people would think. I was excited and anxious at the same time. I had never done anything like this before and I didn't want to mess up. Fred and George had left and all that was left of the team was me, Ron, Dean, and Colin. The boys all wanted a girl on the team but I wasn't just going to choose on gender. The person had to be the right person.

Ron was our keeper and I was the seeker while Dean and Colin were both chasers. We needed another chaser and two beaters and then we would have one of the best teams in the school. According to Ron we also had the best captain but I wasn't so sure.

When Ron was finally ready we walked down to the great hall where we met up with Hermione. She went to kiss Ron on the cheek but he turned his head and her lips met with his. Ron tried making it into a more intimate kiss but Hermione wouldn't have it in front of everyone.

"It's great and all that you two are together and happy but could you please just…gee," I sighed.

"Sorry Harry," Hermione turned red like a tomato and Ron looked smug. It was surprising really because Ron used to be awkward around girls. Then when he finally got the courage to ask Hermione out he became the biggest ladies man in the school. This got on Hermione's nerves a little, but she knew he was always hers.

We quickly ate some toast and then traveled outside to the quidditch pitch. When they got there Hermione went to sit in the stands while we gathered the people trying out. There were all kinds of people, ranging from small scrawny kids to well built large teenagers. Each had there own broom but some looked more confident than the others. I ticked each name off as I went down the list and everyone but one person was there. The unknown person was not there and I was curious to know who it was. I couldn't waste anymore time so I sent people off in groups to test their skills.

Some went to shoot goals, others went to throw the quaffle around with Dean and Colin and the rest hit the bludgers. I watched the people trying out as beaters and was astounded by the amount of able flyers. They kept their balance as they chased the ball and used their bats. There were a coupe of brothers or cousins who worked the best together and would probably get the place. As I was standing there watching Gryffindors come up to try out I wondered about the unknown person.

Was it a girl or a boy? Were they muggle born, half blood or pure blood? How long have they been flying and have they ever played quidditch? They were the questions pouring through my brain. I was pulled out of my train of thought by a little boy staring up at me. He looked like a second year that was eager.

"Excuse me Harry," the little boy tugged at my robes.

"Yes?"

"Ron told me to tell you that all the people going for chaser have shot some goals and he has looked at the way each one flies."

"That's great, thank you."

I looked up to where Ron was flying toward Hermione in the stands. He was going extremely fast for his broom and it looked like he was going to hit her. She looked up from her book to see Ron flying fast toward her. She didn't even flinch and I thought she was crazy, but she had complete trust in Ron that he would never hurt her so she just smiled. This seemed to get Ron as well and he pulled his broom up and came to a complete stop. He stopped too quickly and flew off his broom, landing on top of Hermione.

I cracked up with laughter and fell to the ground. After a considerable amount of time Ron appeared with his hair ruffled and eyes blazing. Hermione turned red after seeing lots of people looking at them and her hair was more frizzy and bushy than usual. After Hermione regained her composure and Ron finally got back down to the ground I gathered everybody again.

"Ok everybody, you all flew great today. I have to have a talk with the rest of the team before deciding who made it or not. I will post the list on the board in the tower in a couple of days. Good luck to you all and it was great to see the numbers that have turned up. Thank you. Does anyone have anything else to say? No, ok see you all around."

Everybody headed toward the castle while the rest of my teammates walked together toward the change rooms. Ron however went to finish what he started with Hermione earlier. At the time I had thought that I would never know who the mystery person was. To tell the truth I was disappointed because McGonagall had said they were amazing. To have amazing on the team would be fantastic.

When we walked into the change rooms there stood a fiery young woman pacing. She looked stressed and annoyed, almost like she was making a very difficult decision. She had the most radiant red hair that was pulled up in a messy ponytail. A few strands fell down to frame her perfect face. Her lips were a beautiful rouge colour and they were slightly parted. Her eyes were a chocolate brown and I felt that I couldn't take my eyes of them. When I walked in she turned to look at me and her eyes were on fire.

Ginny was pacing and when we walked in she stopped and turned. I was mesmerised by the beauty of the girl in front of me. I stopped and let everyone pass me. Colin saw me falter and shot me a questioning glance. I regained my composure and thought someone should say something.

"Hey Ginny, what are you doing here?" I could understand she would come for Ron but he was outside. So we would she be in here.

"Try outs are over, aren't they," Ginny was anxious and talking and breathing faster than usual.

"Yeah are you okay Ginny?" by that time it was only me and Ginny in the change rooms, Dean and Colin had gone to take a shower.

"Harry, I have a bit of a confession to make."

"Go ahead." She looked stunning when she was anxious.

"Well to be truly honest I was the one who said I was going to tryout. You know I told McGonagall and she said she would tell you."

"Then why didn't you try out. McGonagall said you were great." I didn't know how to act. Ginny was the mysterious person who would have made the team great. I couldn't just let her get away without seeing how good she was. All the tension about who the mystery person was couldn't be for nothing.

"Well I was a little…scared."

"If you want to Ginny I can test you out. If you have a referral from McGonagall then you must be good. I'm sure Dean, Colin and Ron won't mind. What position where you thinking of going for?"

"Err, chaser. You would do that for me?"

"Of course Ginny."

"Thanks Harry." I thought I saw a blush but I couldn't be sure.

We grabbed our brooms and went outside to test Ginny's skills. I must say her flying was absolutely amazing. She curved in and out of the goal posts and pulled out of a dive. Her hair blew behind her and her cheeks were flushed. She looked like she was concentrating hard and her eyes shone. She noticed I still had my feet firmly placed on the flat ground.

"Are you coming up or what?"

"Oh right." I mounted and flew straight up to where she was hovering. I was inches from her face and her lips never looked more inviting. "Err…we'll start with goals. You can throw the quaffle into one of the three goals and I will keep. Easy enough."

"I'll try my hardest." Ginny all of a sudden was nervous. One minute she was teasing and happy and the next her nerves kicked in. By the way she flied I was sure she would have no problem getting in a few goals. "Don't go easy on me Harry; I want to see how good I can be."

"No problem, go ahead."

Ginny took the quaffle and flew around a bit, trying to get the feel of holding the ball while flying. She was perfectly balanced and poised. Her long legs wrapped around her broom so she was kept upright. It was intoxicating, but I had to keep in control.

"You look great." I was pretty sure that meant more than it was supposed to. "How about trying to score now."

"Umm, ok."

Ginny spun around to face me. Her eyes were gorgeous as she soared toward the goals. She got close and it looked like she was heading toward the left side goal. I moved a little to intercept the ball when at the last moment she turned and shoot it straight into the right goal. I laughed and cheered her on and she smiled. It wasn't just any smile it was a smile that could have brightened the darkest day.

I looked to where Ron and Hermione were last seen but it seemed that they had taken their business elsewhere. Ginny looped around and headed for the goal again.

"So how was that first one?" I couldn't see how Ginny could still be anxious and nervous after that goal.

"You were amazing." There I go again.

"How many more do I do?"

"A couple more and then we will see how you are flying around and passing a ball."

She zoomed toward me again and I didn't know what to expect. She put her arm up ready to shoot and then she threw. It came to my right and I dived and caught it in my chest.

"Good, strong throw. Winded me a but too." Why would I admit that? She probably thought I was a wimp.

"Harry, are you ok?"

"Gee Gin, I'm not that weak." I didn't have to take such an offensive tone.

"Sorry Harry, should we continue."

"Of course you're fantastic. I'm sorry Gin."

"That's alright, I'll get the next one in." she was finally getting some confidence.

She wasn't lying because she got five more shots in. I couldn't say I wasn't proud and I was happy that she could have a chance for the team. I would have to pull Dean and Colin out so she could see how well she would work with them.

"Hold on I'll go get Dean and Colin." I dived down and pulled out just in time and landed perfectly. I looked over my shoulder before entering the change room and saw a red headed blur flying around the pitch. I smiled to myself.

"Colin? Dean? Are you guys still in here?"

"Yeah we're here Harry, why do you need us?"

"Do you remember me telling you guys about the mysterious person?"

"Yeah."

"Well it was Ginny and I've just spent some time keeping goals from her and she got nearly all of them in. you should see her fly, she's magnificent. Could you guys come out and test her with chaser abilities."

"So she was the unknown person. I never thought Ginny was a good flyer but I suppose I was wrong. We'll be there in a minute."

"Ok see you out there."

I walked outside and then Ginny landed right in front of me.

"How am I doing Harry?"

"Is that a rhetorical question, you were amazing." Why did I keep doing that?

"Thanks Harry. Are the others coming out?"

As if on cue Colin and Dean walked out with their brooms and a quaffle.

"Are you ready to play Ginny?"

"Umm…sure." She was nervous again. I had to encourage her. When Colin and Dean had kicked off the hard ground I lent over to whisper in Ginny's ear.

"Gin you are doing great. Don't let anyone intimidate you."

She shivered and turned to smile at me. She smiled with her beautiful eyes.

"Thanks Harry." she kicked off the ground and soared into the sky.

From the ground I saw every movement. I saw the way Colin and Dean passed the ball, never dropping it. When Ginny held the ball her face screwed up in concentration in the most adorable way. She never dropped the ball and mastered each maneuver on her first try. She swooped around the other two and she looked perfect with them.

Soon enough everybody landed and they all looked worn out.

"I'm dead beat." Dean stumbled toward the change rooms.

"Yeah, me too. I think you know what we think Harry; you can take it from here." Colin walked after Dean.

"So how did I do?" Before I knew it I was standing alone with Ginny and she was next to my face asking how she did.

I smiled. "You were absolutely brilliant, I never realised how beautiful you were." I stuffed up again. This time I wouldn't be able to pass it off as something else.

"Sorry what was that?"

"Err…" what the heck I suppose there's no getting out of it now.

"Harry, what did you just say?"

"Ginny, I said that I never realised how beautiful you are. Today watching you just made me…I don't know how to describe it. You are always around and when I usually see you we are just friends. Today though, I saw you as something different. You are no longer Ron's little sister or just a friend. I see you as a young women who has grown so, so much." I stroked her cheek and wondered when I had gotten all this confidence around girls, especially Ginny. "I'm not very good at this but Ginny, I…I really like you."

"Harry you wouldn't even imagine how long I have waited to hear _you_ say that." She dropped her broom and wrapped her arms around my neck and jumped into a hug. I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist and breathed in her intoxicating scent.

"I'm sorry I took forever, I have been blind for so long."

"That's ok I understand you have been occupied."

"There's no excuse, but you're mine now."

"Harry I have always been yours." She lifted her head and stared into my eyes.

"You have the most beautiful emerald green eyes, Harry."

"Yours are the most extravagant chocolate colour."

After I said that I realised that Ginny's face was wonderfully close. I could feel her breath on my skin. Our noses were almost touching. She turned her head to the side and closed the gap separating us. Her lips caressed mine ever so lightly, as if afraid. I kissed her back giving her the confidence to go on. My tongue slid across her top lip asking for entry. She accepted and we deepened the kiss. I explored her mouth not taking it too far for the first time. Our lips were glued together and our tongues danced in and out searching and exploring.

After we had both become almost too senseless to stand up we broke apart. After she had moved away I immediately felt cold where I her lips had been. Her face was flushed and she smiled. When she opened her eyes they bore into mine, searching my soul for regret. When they couldn't find any she hugged me again. I felt at peace and everything was tranquil.

We decided that Ginny and two boys who were cousins made it into the team. We celebrated for ages and I spent all my time with Ginny. I was sitting on the couch and she snuggled up next to me. We lied there for ages, in front of the fire enjoying the warmth radiating from our bodies and the fireplace. Hermione and Ron sat on the other couch doing the same and in the back ground a party was taking place. There was a lot of noise, but the only sound I heard was Ginny's breathing and her heartbeat. I was content and I didn't want this night to change. Everything came so fast and unexpected, but I didn't mind.


End file.
